Zoe Trent/Gallery
Season one Blythe's Big Adventure Part One Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg Zoe-trent.png Tail Wrap.png Tumblr mcfu4hw1yH1r7cc1k.png Tumblr mcftu9q1ZZ1r7cc1k.png Zoe_head.jpg|Zoe Head Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png LSP - Group Sad Eyes 1.png Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg|Zoe with the pets and Blythe in her showtime outfit Bad Hair Day Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg ScreenCapture 25.03.14 18-08-47.jpg Bad....png|Bad Haircut Splat.png ScreenCapture 25.03.14 18-37-21.jpg|Zoe's new hair Gailbreak! LPS 004 01-570x420.jpg Gailbreak!.jpg|Zoe declaring vengeance against Largest Ever Pet Shop for imprisoning her sister. LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg|Zoe in an infiltration outfit. Gailbreak_00130.jpg|Wearing a bicycle helmet with Tootsie LPS_004_09-570x420.jpg|Zoe and her sister, Gail Penny For Your Laughs Mean Isn't Your Color LPS_006_08-570x420.jpg Russell Up Some Fun Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg|The girls rubbing how much fun they're having in Russell's face. tumblr_mf78o4KwxI1s008vgo10_400.png Zoe and Russell.png|"Hello, Russell. You're WAY too serious!" Blythe's Crush Blythe's Crush.jpg Psychic.png|Zoe thought her beret was lost, but it was on her head the whole time... Sunil can't believe how much she overreacted. LPS 008 08-570x420.jpg|Zoe singing with the band tumblr_mfkxn6ro931qfz5cpo1_r1_1280.png|Zoe getting ready to sing Dumb Dumbwaiter Tumblr mk3zevhMQd1s09ni7o1 1280.png tumblr_mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2_1280.png|Closed-in spaces turn even the most stalwart of friends into the bitterest of foes! Eve of Destruction Maxresdefault.jpg 500px-Mr. Conductor Visits The Littlest Pet Shop Episode 10 Eve of Destruction.jpg LPS_010_02_.jpg|Zoe and Madame Pom Penny angry.png|We disagree! LPS_010_11-570x420.jpg|Zoe with Madame Pom. Books and Covers screenCapture 01.04.13 13-47-44.jpg|Fluffy Velvetpaw Zoe fantasy outfit.png|Zoe as Agent 005 tumblr_mgmz7kBRJw1s008vgo5_400.png|Zoe as The Diva So You Skink You Can Dance Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg|How can you say "no" to these faces? LPS-113-7 570x420.jpg LSP - Group Sad Eyes 2.png Trading Places ZoePenny.png Digby kissing Zoe's nose.png|Digby kissing Zoe's bandaged nose. Digby saying 'Adieu'.png|"Is that better?" Topped With Buttercream tumblr_mi0v0zek221s008vgo4_400.png Image.jpg Tumblr inline miupiee1d91qz4rgp.png|Zoe and company with Blythe and company. Sweet (Truck) Ride tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo6_400.png ZT Star Eyes -LPS-.gif tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo7_400.png|"We're going to make a movie!" tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo2_1280.png|Blooper reel: Pepper screwed up her lines and now she and Zoe and trying (and failing) to keep it together. Helicopter Dad Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6 1280.png Helicopter_Dad0007.jpg Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg What's in the Batter? What Did You Say? Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png Humanarian.jpg|Zoe in the song "Humanarian" Bakers and Fakers Terriers and Tiaras Tumblr mk6arae5vR1qmo3obo1 400.gif Tumblr mk8jdhiyJj1s008vgo5 500.png|Zoe's "sad puppy" face. Tumblr mk8jdhiyJj1s008vgo6 1280.png|Zoe's "Super Sad puppy" face. Crying zoe.gif TerriersInTiaras May 02 2013-300-300-t.jpg Shy blythe.jpg|..."well, this is awkward". Pretty-zoe.png LPS 021 08 570x420.jpg|Zoe, Russell and Minka seeing Blythe's bad side... you don't want to know; trust me! LPS 021 04 Hasbro--500-.jpg Lotsa Luck Door-Jammed Door-Jammed promo by The Hub.jpg|Lycanthropy is apparent. Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo9 1280.png|Zoe as a were-dog LPS_123_12_570x420.jpg|Zoe with the pets and Blythe being frightened Werepets2.jpg 2014-03-13-232910.jpg Frenemies Zoe's party fantasy.png|Zoe as a princess LPS_124_04_570x420.jpg LPS_124_11_570x420.jpg Blythe's Pet Project Summertime Blues Pets with forced grins.png Zoe wearing shades.png|Zoe getting ready for the show tumblr_mm2jbkL0eQ1qmo3obo1_500.gif|zoe wink Fashion.png|Zoe in the "Goodbye-For-Now" show Season two Zoe dressed as a pirate.png|Zoe dressed as a pirate. Zoesaurus.png screenCapture 06.03.14 0-58-51.jpg screenCapture 06.03.14 0-59-39.jpg screenCapture 06.03.14 1-00-01.jpg Super Fabulousness.png Super Pets.png Fairy Zoe.png|Zoe as a fairy. 2x18 Grounded.png 2x14 To Paris With Zoe.png Sunil super shrinking ability that summons dog.jpg Other Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png Zoey.jpg zoe_trent_from_hub_promo_by_kadajkitten-d5kscd8.png|Zoe from the Hub promo Logo.png Zoe Trent.jpg Zoe-Trent-zoe-trent-33186354-252-252.png tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso1_1280.jpg|Zoe throughout the show. Tumblr_mmwcvrllGe1r5gu0to1_500_From_LPS_DVD.jpg|Screenshot from LPS DVD, Lady Ra Ra Lady_ra_ra_trent_postcard.png 0082666314581_300X300.jpg Category:Character gallery pages